fights, secrets and making up
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been fighting a lot and Rachel has a secret ( this is a re upload my first story was having issues it was putting names of characters who did not belong in this story even thought my copy didn't have them on my work document )
1. Chapter 1

Rachel and Finn live in New York but they are originally from Lima, Ohio their families' and friends still live there but others have moved and visit often. But lately Rachel and Finn seem to be fighting over things and Rachel has a secret.

Finn got home from the work he is a music/glee teacher at a school and immediately starting yelling about student no wanting to sing classic rock songs for regional's The argument went like this

**Rachel: "**You just got home and here is another argument about your students and how difficult they are."

**Finn: "**You have no idea how much stress I am under after my first year glee club won at nationals."

**Rachel: "**I know how much stress you are under I have been stressed to for reasons you have no idea why because you are never home."

**Finn: ** "I need to take a drive I will be home again just don't know when yet." (Finn grabs his keys and slams the front door.)

After the argument Rachel call her best friend Quinn in Connecticut. The phone call goes like this.

**Rachel: "**Hey Quinn Finn and I got into another argument again this time about his students. I went to the doctor yesterday and confirmed the pregnancy test I told you about I'm six weeks pregnant."

**Quinn: "**I'm sorry Rach about the fight. Did you tell Finn you're pregnant?"

**Rachel: "**no I didn't he left before I could tell him. I'm coming to Connecticut for a few days can I stay with you."

**Quinn: "**sure Rach you are always welcome."

**Rachel: **Thanks Quinn. I will send you might train info I just want Finn to cool down for a few days I am going to write a letter to him before I leave for the train station my train leaves in 2 hours. see you soon.

**Quinn: **Alright Rachel it will be good to see you I will pick you up at the station.

After getting off the phone with her Quinn Rachel pack her bags and sat down at her desk to write Finn a letter and find a box to put the pregnancy test in she attached the note to the box. After she placed the letter and box on the front hall table she was off to the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Few hours later **

Finn finally comes home after driving around the city when he gets home he sees that Rachel is not home and there is an envelope from Rachel and a box the envelope said on it read the note first before opening the box. Finn sits down on their brown leather sofa in their living room and opened the note it said the following

Dear Finn,

I am going to Connecticut for a few days to visit Quinn and to give you space we both have been stressed lately. I was stressed for a reason I couldn't tell you until I went to the doctors I was going to tell you what happened at the appointment but you stormed out. Open the box and all will be explained

Love,

Rachel

Finn opened the box and sees a positive pregnancy test in it. Finn started crying thinking about the way he had been treating Rachel these past few days. He started making plans to say sorry to her and get their growing family back together after drying his tears he grabbed his laptop off the coffee table he started looking for trains to Connecticut he found one that left the next day after that he pack his suitcase and finally he also called the jeweler to pick up the ring he was working with to design the perfect engagement ring for Rachel.

**The next day **

Finn arrives in Connecticut the next afternoon. Finn was up most of the night thinking about a way to apologize to Rachel he decide to propose to her. After arriving at his hotel near Quinn's house. He was going to Quinn's house to surprise Rachel. When it was late afternoon Finn hopped into his rental car and made the 20 minute drive to Quinn's house when he got there he took a deep breath before he got out of the car and knock on Quinn's door and waits he knows Quinn was at work so just Rachel was there. Rachel opened the door. When she opened the door to reveal Finn she was shocked and didn't say anything for five minutes when she found her voice again and ushered him inside to sit on the couch here what happened

**Rachel: **Finn, what are you doing here?

**Finn: **I'm here for you I'm sorry the way I was treating you when I read your letter and saw the pregnancy test I saw flashbacks of our arguments and I so sorry I never meant to hurt your feelings .

**Rachel: **I'm sorry to I should have listened to your stress instead of adding to it and I am sorry about not telling you about the pregnancy I want to make sure the test was correct before telling you.( Rachel pulls out her ultrasound photo from her pocket and gives it to Finn)

**Finn: **Rach you don't need to apologize. I was so happy to see that pregnancy test but unhappy that you left because you thought I need a break from you. I love you and I want to help you through the pregnancy I want to go to doctor appointment and get you your strange craving you might have.(after looking at the ultrasound) I can't believe this is our baby.

**Rachel: **I love you too and I want you to help with this pregnancy as well.

**Finn: ** Well I have been working on this for a while. I'm never ever going to give up on you, ever… You're the glue that keeps my heart together, the light at the end of the tunnel, and most importantly, I love no one as much as I love you. I want to grow old with you so Rachel Barbara Berry will you marry me?

**Rachel: ** (crying) yes Finn I will marry you.

**Finn: **(pulling out the custom ring he designed and putting it on Rachel's finger) let's spend a few days in Connecticut I rented a hotel room for us and then we will go back to NYC

**Rachel: ** Ok, I think we need a break from busy NYC for a while.

And with Rachel called Quinn at letting her know what happened and Finn and Rachel were off on their mini vacation


End file.
